


Both her Brothers

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Hunter Street (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dildos, F/M, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Watching, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Anika Hunter was thrilled, she had finally found out about her birth family and now had a biological twin brother Oliver. With the twins very excited to spent any time together but Sal won't let her forget him.
Relationships: Oliver/Anika Hunter, Sal Hunter/Anika Hunter, Sal Hunter/Anika Hunter/Oliver, Sal Hunter/Oliver
Kudos: 2





	Both her Brothers

The breath against his hand was hot, sticking now to his lips as they released these pants of air. Shock of knee jerk reaction he didn’t know, but the hand refused to leave his mouth. His breathing was slow and soft to keep quiet as can be, with the hand used to muffle soft moans that dared to escape his lips at the same time. 

All focus outside the hand was locked firmly on the body of his younger sister, exploring her curvaceous hips and toned legs as she lay sprawled out on her bed. Gone were the hot pink shirts and black tights, no longer did she modestly cover herself with expensive bras or panties so thin they would hide little either way. No, his eyes were granted access to the sheer nakedness of her young body. Possessing no tan lines on her perfect olive skin no mark of clothing on her hips and chest. She had been naked for a while now, he could tell.

‘Oh my gosh… Anika…’ 

Sal Hunter’s mind was at war. 

On one hand this was his adopted sister being utterly beautiful, on the other this was still his sister. Neither side could win, so he was trapped watching from her open door with a hand down his thin pink shorts beating himself off to her stunning views. The teen’s hormonal mind decided that if he was in the wrong for watching, then it couldn’t get more wrong to beat his meat to the utterly sexy sight.

Anika, meanwhile, was not simply lying naked on her bed, nor had a hand buried between her legs. Instead, she held a white handle leading down to a large silicone nub that was humming loudly in her and Sal’s ears. Vibrating against the girl’s wet pink slit, forcing out girly moans of pleasure from Anika’s oh so innocent lips. 

“Mmmmmmmmm…” Anika moaned loudly, unaware of her adopted brother’s focus on her.

Instead, her loud moan revealed something else to the twinkish seventeen-year-old boy watching his younger sister. He wasn’t the only one watching the view. Her biological twin brother was as well.

“Anika… I really don’t know why you make me watch this,” Oliver muttered in a low voice. Sal couldn’t see the screen Oliver was on, wondering if he was jerking off to Anika’s show. 

“If you make me watch you beat your meat… then you have to watch me do this!” Anika teased, moaning a little more.

Oliver could almost be heard rolling his eyes as he groaned. He waited until Anika was done with a sudden bout of sexual screams to speak again, though at first Anika interrupted by panting loudly as the vibrator worked her clit. “I only showed you that because you walked in and told me not to stop. Either that or you’d jerk me off,”

“You sooooooo nearly said yes to me doing it for you… big boy...” Anika smirked.

Sal felt a pulse of jealousy go through his body. One fist clenched tight while the other pumped the length of his cock faster, with enough speed to almost slap against his balls and give his position away. He watched as Anika rubbed her pussy with that thick vibrator faster, listened to her sweet moans then caught another sound. Oliver was moaning, too. Of course he had to have his cock out. Sal hadn’t been able to resist pumping his dick over Anika’s beautiful body so why would he?

Moving his hand faster up and down was beginning to strain on Sal’s wrist, trapped in his underwear. He pulled out and grabbed the shaft, moving onto rubbing his raging hard cock. A needy grunt escaped the teen, who wanted badly to just swap his dick out with that vibrator giving Anika the true pleasures she deserved. Jennie couldn’t get enough but wasn’t around as much as the sexually needy teenager wished..

Anika seemed to be fine vibrating her clit while her other hand squeezed the girl’s soft breasts. Twirling a finger around the nipple before pinching herself with a shriek of enjoyment. As she did so, the soft fapping coming from her phone grew louder as the black boy moved up and down along his own shaft. Taking longer with his size.

Anika’s smirk turned into a giggle as she looked down at her phone screen and saw what her twin was doing. “You really can’t keep your hand from that, can you?”

“Ungh, sh-shut up. It’s your fault, you know?” Oliver moaned. By the sounds of his fapping, Sal judged that Oliver must be huge. “Fu-fuck, get another toy in that pussy, Anika!”

Smirking, Anika leaned over the side of her bed in order to grab another. Unaware that she was giving Sal a perfect view at her perky bubble butt, wiggling towards him. She grinned as she pulled out a bigger and thicker pink-flesh dildo, waving it at Oliver on the screen. “How about this one…”

Oliver snorted at the girl. When Anika’s hip lifted, Sal got a very brief look at the black boy’s cock and his eyes went wide in shock. “Oh come on, that thing’s barely half the size of mine… imagine it’s me pounding your puss!”

“Why? Want me to imagine it so the next time you beg for the chance, I let you?” She smirked, knowing her twin had been pushing to move their fun past just performing for each other.

“I beg? You were all over me trying to grab my dick!” Oliver huffed, “Just make it quick, I’ve got homework to do and Sal will be back, right?”

‘Uh huh… like you weren’t all over me trying to get at my tits…” Anika grinned. “And come on, you made me watch a three hour wank once! Just because some kid you knew did it and you couldn’t let them win! And? Sal will just go to his room, you know he’s not like us yet. Poor Jennie…”

Upon hearing those words, Sal stumbled forward with his brows drawn into a glare. The boy having let his emotions react, forgetting his current state with no shirt and a hand shoved down his pants. Still, for a moment longer his emotions got the better of him and Sal shouted at Anika for her comment. “What do you mean, ‘Poor Jennie’!? We’re lucky I haven’t knocked her up by accident! Uhm… I mean…”

“SAL! What the fuck bro!” Anika protested, grabbing something to cover herself and the phone from the glaring Sal.

“Uh, hi?” The boy awkwardly mumbled, struggling to look Anika in the eye. Upon realising it, Sal pulled his hand from his pants. “Why are you naked with Oliver on the phone?”

“Why the fuck were you spying and listening in on what I’m doing?” Anika glared back, knowing exactly what her older brother had been doing.

Sal glared right back at her, both of them struggling to hide their arousal as he stood there shirtless and raging hard while she was naked and dripping wet. Meanwhile it sounded like Oliver was still going at it. “I asked you first! You could get in so much trouble for that!”

“Oh please, who's going to tell? On us. You? You wouldn’t.” Anika growled back. 

“Maybe I would!” Sal snapped with a throb, unsure of what he wanted to say. “Come on, Anika, Oliver? Really? You can do way better.”

“Oi! Fuck you Sal! Thought we were cool man!” Oliver protested loudly.

Sal marched over and pulled off the sheets. Half to see Anika naked and half to see Oliver to snap again. His initial thought, however, was amazement over Oliver’s dick. Not out of lust, just shock. “So did I! But now you’re trying to fuck our sister? No, sorry, my sister.”

“You mean MY sister. She is MY twin, remember Hunter.” Oliver hissed, not even boring to point the phone at his face. Leaving Sal to stare at his larger cock. “Not that it’s shocking that she would come to me when the boys she had in her life... are lacking…”

“I’m not lacking!” The older boy muttered, his eyes drifting away from the cock that now waved at him. Right onto Anika’s body.

“Sure you're not Hunter… and my twin prefers this.” Oliver grinned, waving the chocolate skinned cock at the older boy.

Sal grit his teeth. “I’m not gay, stop showing me your dick…”

“Stop perving on it then.” Oliver teased, pointing the mushroom head at the camera.

“I’m looking at Anika, not you!” The older boy’s olive cheeks were red.

Oliver chuckled and decided to help things along with his twin sister. Knowing that he wasn’t the only brother she had thought about.. “Since the dork has seen you naked, maybe he should get naked for you sis…”

“For interrupting me, I think he should do a little more than that.” Anika purred as she spread her legs open for both boys to see. Her smooth body leading down to a dripping wet pussy and juices running down her toned legs. Something that made them both drool with sexual hunger. “Sal… be a good big brother and strip for me, then pick out a toy to fuck my pussy.”

“WHAT!” Sal exclaimed, his cheeks reddening.

The girl giggled, before reaching over to grab Sal’s dick through his pink shorts. He was throbbing in her hand. “Mmm… actually, just strip. I think I found a toy to fuck my pussy,”

Giggling, the girl ignored the protest coming from her phone. Instead, focusing all of her attention on the boy who had been in a large number of her sexual fantasies since she began thinking of boys differently. A fact that remained to this day, even if now Sal was joined by the presence of Oliver, as she gave herself to both boys. Thus, she squeezed at Sal’s dick while getting onto her knees. Anika pulled Sal in closer, so she could run her tongue up the length of Sal’s caramel skin. His bare chest was stunning with its deep colour and lightly etched muscles, a feature which Oliver sorely lacked. Anika was more than happy to lick Sal’s chest all over, following the curves of his abs. 

“Let me play with it Sal… just like I play with Olivers…” She purred, towards the twinkish boy.

“G-gawd yes…” Sal moaned for her as Anika’s tongue explored upwards, eventually twirling around his nipple.

Oliver chuckled as his hand returned to light stroking. “Not bad Sal, not too bad…”

Sal felt the urge to turn the camera down and reclaim his sister, but instead began to play with her long brown hair. Stroking down the strands as she sucked on his chest. Anika’s hand continued to massage Sal’s throbbing length, feeling up along the length of his dick before digging into the waistband. The girl was going slowly as she made her dreams come true. Revealing her older brother’s length in the flesh. She peeled down Sal’s shorts and white Calvin Kleins tenderly, letting the cock flop out against her face. Immediately Anika took a long lick along his length, and curled her tormenting tongue around his sexy tip.

“Mmm… oh-oh my god!” Sal gasped as her tongue teased the length of his dick.

Sal felt himself blushing awkwardly when he heard the fapping noise returning from Oliver and Anika’s phone call. With the boy knowing Oliver was now jerking himself to the sounds he was releasing, as he was getting sucked by their sister.

Anika’s fingers curled around the base of Sal’s sexy six-inches and began to stroke him. She captured the head between her lips, sucking it nice and hard, “Mmm… you taste good,”

“Uh thanks… Jennie says that to…” Sal muttered, his awkwardness slipping out of the twinkish dork through his comments.

“Oh? Maybe i’ll text her later,” Sucking on the boy’s sexy cock, Anika allowed it deeper into her mouth. A warm wet trap that Sal could not bear to escape. “Mm,”

“O-Oh god…” Sal whispered from the thought of Anika and Jennie discussing him like that.

The hand not working on Sal’s dick moved down his thigh before it left Sal’s body, dripping between Anika’s leg. Her fingers searched underneath, brushing against her wet sheets until they found the discarded toy lying forgotten. Picking it up, Anika adjusted until it was aimed at her pinkness. It rubbed along the slit, massaging in her clear girly honey. 

“Oi, Anika! Get the camera into a better position…” Oliver grunted, jerking his meat harder.

However, the black boy went fully ignored by the Hunters. Anika used her saliva to stroke Sal’s dick as she sucked him teasingly, and the other hand was too busy pushing the dildo deep inside her pussy. She whimpered as its girth entered her tightness, forcing the lips wide open to fit the size. Regardless of a sting, the pain ebbed away for waves of pleasure to wash over the girl.

“Mmm… S-S-Sal…” Anika moaned, eyes closing as the dildo pushed in a little too deep.

“G-god yes, suck my dick! Deepthroat it, Anika…” Sal grunted. He grabbed at her hair and tugged the girl lower down his dick. Totally unaware of Anika’s dirty toy hidden in her pussy.

“Mhm go on sis, suck that White boy dick…” Oliver purred, grunting and heavy breathing escaping as he beat his large cock to the sounds and tiny amount of view that he had.

With a dirty smirk on her usually innocent face, Anika reached back with both hands. She clenched tight on the toy to keep it inside. Grabbing Sal’s toned ass, which surprised her with how round and tight his cheeks were, the girl pulled him closer. Easing down Sal’s cock with a moan, both of their sounds blending into one sweet musical of pleasure, Anika refused to stop until her nose was pushed deep into his smooth crotch. Six-inches of sexy teenage cock now buried balls deep down Anika’s warm throat.

“Oh god… Nika…” Sal moaned out, the girl’s natural abilities in sucking cock clear. With Jennie having never been able to get this much vocal moaning from the seventeen-year-old.

Anika’s tongue swirled around Sal’s dick from inside her mouth, pleasuring him as her throat moved around his tip. Sending a rush of pleasure through him. Then she pulled back just until the tip remained, before fucking herself on Sal’s dick. “Ghulk!”

“Mmm…” Sal moaned, his hand grabbing onto his younger sister’s hair and holding her there, while beginning to fuck her face hornily.

Anika gagged around his dick, sucking Sal like a pro. Taking him deep with ease, enjoying how the cock made her throat bulge slightly. It seemed Sal was loving her hot throat. But then she pulled off. “If you want to play more than you have to have fun with me…”

“Uh-huh, and what kind of fun is that…” The boy’s lust is obvious.

Purring at the boy, Anika rolled over the side of the bed. She reached underneath then pulled out a small box lined with colourful toys, most of which she inherited from Tess. For a few moments she examined them all. Some were still glistening with fresh juices that Sal wanted to lick up. He had once before, the first time he found the box after a fresh use. Distracting Anika with ice cream was too easy, even as a teenager. Anika finally picked a pair of toys out from her collection, prying free two very long and wiggly toys. 

She laid them out between them, although for the moment Sal’s eyes were only on the toy sitting comfortable in her pussy. The teen wishing that he could throw it away and pound his sister’s hot looking pussy.

Oliver was making loud grunts a little ways off on the bed, but neither paid him much attention. Sal was busy stroking his dick as Anika picked between her two toys. She finally came to a decision to pick out the smaller of the two. Before picking it up she pulled out the one inside her, which was roughly the same size as Sal.

Waving it at her brother and making sure Sal noticed the similarities to his own cock, she smirked. “I don’t have favourite brothers… Oliver just got in first. I got this one after seeing you in the shower one day… It was a hot view.”

“Especially that ass,” Oliver chimed in, “Mmm… so smooth and toned, you’re so a bottom. Right, Sal?”

“Took all my energy to stop Oliver from ‘catching you’ and pounding you hard against the shower door.” Anika grinned, enjoying Sal’s shocked face.

Sal swallowed hard and did his best to ignore those comments. He never considered doing anything with his ass, beyond research when books didn’t go into enough detail about anatomy. “Um… s-so what’s that for? Do I put it in you?”

Anika giggled. “Sorry Olly, it seems he’s not too interested and NO, Sal… we use it together…”

“Together?” Sal gulped. “No way! Not my ass!”

“Oh… lucky it’s not for your butt!” Anika giggled, excited like a young girl again. “Well it is… but there is another step first…”

Oliver stopped jerking off for a moment, “Wait… Anika, you don’t mean that do you? That’s for us to try first!”

“Ollie… look at this and say no…” Anika responded, picking up the phone and giving her twin brother a full view of Sal’s naked body, even moving around to get a peek at the twinkish boy’s sexy bubble butt.

She then dropped the phone with no care for how it landed, and instead wrapped around Sal. Pushing their naked bodies down together as their lips collided in a heated kiss boiling with repressed passion. Sparks flew between the pair as they kissed, with Sal’s hands exploring down Anika’s tanned body while her wetness grinded along his cock.

“I soooo need a piece of that ass…” Oliver whined, stroking his cock as he listened to the sound of the adopted siblings making out.

Anika broke the kiss by putting a double ended toy between their lips and kissing it. Pretty soon she was making out and tonguing the silicone toy in front of her two brothers, moaning as she gave it a light suck. One wishing that he wasn’t hours away and on a phone watching.

However, just as it seemed Anike was to part her lips and swallow it, she pressed it to Sal’s. “Swallow big brother!”

“W-What?”

She pushed the toy past his lips before they could open, feeding Sal her short double ended toy. Thankfully he accepted and did not fight as it pushed inside his mouth. Having never done something like this, Sal struggled a little but did manage to take enough of the short double-ender to impress both his sister and her biological twin-brother. Who watched on wishing he could force Sal onto his throbbing cock. However, Sal bobbed on three inches of the toy with a shy look.

A look that had both of the watchers turned on.

Guiding the other end to her own lips, Anika surprised Sal and Oliver with her hunger. As though it were nothing, she sunk down on the entire length not in Sal’s mouth. By his estimate alone that had to be almost seven inches in one go. Regardless, Anika swallowed it with ease and kissed the boy hard. 

Oliver was on fire with jealousy. He came up with this idea but never got to try it. He would be getting his ‘revenge’ for Anika using his idea on another boy, by getting his twin to try a few of his more kinkier ideas.

“Holy shit, Nika… How did you-” Sal began, only for Anika to pull it out and force it back down Sal’s throat. Forcing it deeper inside the boy than before. 

“Suck on it Sal, you will need it nice and wet with your saliva for the next step…” Anika purred.

With a soft growl, Oliver chimed in once more. “Suck it too, Anika! Deepthroat your toy, sluts… kiss around it,”

“Ollie, behave or I’ll hang up and won’t let you watch what’s coming…” Anika teased. The naked girl grinning and blowing a kiss towards the boy on the phone.

Oliver simply waved his cock like a happy puppy. Wishing that he was there to give his twin and Sal a pounding both wouldn’t forget. He could already see it in his mind; Anika down on her knees bobbing up and down on his thick, black dick as Sal was between her legs pushing that talented tongue deep into her hole. Prepping her for the big toy about to be shoved deep into her petite body. Oliver moaned louder at the mere thought; He watched hard as Sal and Anika sucked on half the toy each, both bobbing slowly on the lengthy toy at a slow teasing pace. All until Sal managed just that little bit deeper and their lips met in the middle for a tender kiss, each moaning as they kissed nice and deep around Anika’s toy. Sal was extremely glad she chose the short one.

They made out while sucking the double ender, kissing with passion as they met in the middle. Sal forgot he even had the length in his throat when touching lips with his sister; Anika’s lips were so soft and warm, tasting slightly of her watermelon lip gloss. His tongue slipped out to taste her lips with a moan.

“Mmm…” Anika moaned, kissing Sal as she sucked her toy. She was much faster on its length than Sal. But he was doing well for a first try, so the girl rewarded him by reaching out to grab Sal’s dick.

“MMPH!” Sal pulled off with a gasp, followed by moaning. “Ooh shit, Anika!”

“I thought this needed some love before we got your ass ready, big brother…” She said in a silky tone.

“Mmmmmmm, give it some love…” Sal moaned, grunting as his sister’s hand worked his cock with intent.

Anika started to pump Sal’s dick with a purr, moving her hand slowly along his shaft. Pressing down with her thumb to massage his dick and go faster on its length; He was sexy from head to toe, this sexy slim cock just made Sal even better. Anika rubbed precum in for a moment then brought the sweet, sticky substance to her lips.

“Wait!” Sal shouted, so she paused inches away from the thumb. He pulled Anika over and licked it from her before really kissing the girl. Making out with ardour, pushing his tongue inside Anika’s mouth. They moaned into the kiss, with each teen beginning to explore the other. “Mmm… Nika!”

“Now can I taste your sweet precum big bro…” Anika giggled, once the kiss broke.

“I-it was on my tongue!” Sal snapped.

Anika giggled further. “Well yeah… but I was planning on doing this:”

With one firm move, the girl descended down and engulfed every inch of Sal Hunter’s cock, sucking her brother’s beautiful length happily. Sucking every drip of precum from it. Sal gasped, obviously with such an action, and pressed both hands on Anika’s head. Bucking into her throat with a groan of pleasure. Throbbing against the walls of her throat as the girl’s tongue wrapped around his dick, stimulating him.

“UNGH! Fuck th-that’s so good, Nika! S-suck it!” He growled as pleasure got to his head. The usually nerdy boy now a slave to his lust.

“Mmm, suck Sal’s cock sis!” Oliver moaned out, the teen happily stroking himself to the smoking hot sight on his phone.

Sal smirked, fucking their sister’s mouth faster. Making her swallow his length, he turned to look at Oliver beating his big cock. “Can I shut your phone off, Nika?”

“Hell no… my brothers should be able to watch each other have fun with me…” Anika smirked, loving the jealousy that she was seeing on her brother’s face. She couldn’t wait for that first threesome where their cocks came into contact.

Sal shoved her back onto his dick with a grunt. Making sure the girl deepthroat him, getting Anika’s nose deep into his crotch with every thrust. “Well put on a good show, sis!”


End file.
